Blood Thirst
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: In the mist of darkness the chosen day walker tries to bring light into his world with the aid of his silver dragon blade, but will his light be extinguished by the woman he loves? What will he do when he finds out her evil secret? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

All questions will be answered at the end of the fanfic

All questions will be answered at the end of the fanfic. All comments and complaints are appreciated. Be warned though. I'm not afraid of fire, so flamers beware.

Blood Thirst

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

He was cloaked in completely darkness. The air was so crisp that his warm breath turned it into a misty cloud of white. The stars and moon should have lightened up the dark sky, but it only made the citizens realize just how little light there was left in their world. The clouds covered up what little light there was, creating a dusky atmosphere. The breeze licked at the dead leaves and trees and created eerie sounds that chilled the soul. There was not a light in sight. All the homes and businesses were thrown into complete darkness and every door and window was bolted down tightly with chains and locks. It would have looked like any other world, but the stillness made it any but normal.

The night caused the complete silence. No one was stupid enough to set one foot into the darkness…well except for one person. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty, cobblestone alleyways. The smell of fresh blood filled his senses and he knew he was close. It was rich smell that caused his mouth dry up and taste like iron. His hands were chilled by the cool atmosphere and sweat dripped down his back. Despite his cool exterior, he still felt a droplet of fear.

He was dressed from head to toe in black. He wore a plain, black tee shirt, onyx colored jeans, and a dark cloak. The cloak was long, had black buttons down the front of it, and a hood connected to the top. On his hip was a long silver plated blade that was covered by a dark green sheath and was dashed with gold. At the end of it were long red strings. Strapped to his lower legs were two sharp blades that were covered by his jeans. He also carried elemental incarnations and a Rashinban (his compass from the series). His chocolate brown locks were messy and fell across his forehead, his eyes were a rich amber color and his skin was slightly bronzed.

He heard the sound of ripping skin, silent screams and the smell of blood got stronger. It almost made him sick to his stomach. Bile filled his mouth, but he choked it down. His job never got any easier. He kept walking down the alleyway towards the sickening sounds. He heard evil laughter and tiny tears drop like pins. His eyes focused towards three figures. Two were snickering and the third lay limply on the ground, blood draining from her neck. A few seconds later, the two vampires' ears were pricked. They looked up and saw that they had a visitor.

They were dressed almost a like. Their bodies were covered in black and red material. Their clocks enveloped their bodies. They had no need for weapons. Their arsenal lay in their mouth. Two fangs flashed from their blood-covered lips and their eyes flashed red. Syaoran could feel their hunger and it disgusted him more.

The taller vampire was completely pale. His blonde locks were long and laid limply upon his forehead. His eyes were once green, but now they flashed scarlet like a demon's. The shorter vampire was the opposite of his friend. His locks were a chocolate brown and his once human eyes were coffee colored.

"What do we have here?" the taller vampire called to his friend.

"A midnight snack," the other replied as a smirk bloomed across his lips.

They flashed their fangs at Syaoran again and grinned greedily. They were advancing fast, but Syaoran didn't budge an inch. His face remained cool and stone-like. His expression was sullen and his lips were turned downward in a frown. As the smaller one jabbed at him, he merely grabbed onto the vampire's shoulder, pulled him close and stabbed him in the heart with his silver blade.

The vampire howled out in pain, his eyes screaming with shock. The attack took him completely by surprise and he crumbled into ash.

"Who are you?!" the other vampire yelled as he looked at his friend's ashes.

"I fear to be clichéd, but I'm your worst nightmare," Syaoran said as he lunged swiftly and caught the vampire in the shoulder. The blade seemed to burn through its' flesh. Screaming, the vampire grabbed onto his shoulder and tried to leap at Syaoran again.

"Vampires never learn," he said as he dodged the blow and stabbed the vampire again. The blood sucked fell to the ground in pain.

Syaoran didn't stay to watch. He knew what would happen. His body would burst into ash and flow throughout the passageway. Two down, a million to go. He took no pleasure in killing vampires… they were once brothers, mothers, and children. They were once human….but no longer. He was sent out to hunt them. To help put a bandage on the bleeding wound of society. He knew that he couldn't stop the plague, but every night he walked into the silence and battled anyways.

He knew this was his destiny. He was the owner of the dragon blade, but this didn't make him a hero. If he was a hero, he could have saved the young girl in the alleyway. Walking slowly towards her body, he looked at the wound on her neck. Her light gray eyes started unblinkingly at him. Her mouth was open slightly and the look of shock was still plastered upon her features. Her white dress was now stained with her own blood. His shoes stepped in her blood and he raised his blade. Stabbing it through her heart, he felt the bile build upon his tongue again. He couldn't let her change. He couldn't let her innocent face turn into a demon's, but it made him sick still.

He pulled his blade from her limp body and started to walk out of alleyway. He needed a drink. He walked to the only bar that stayed open during the nighttime, Callahan's Tavern. Opening the door, everyone brave enough to be there became silent. Once they realized he wasn't an enemy, they put away their silver weapons and continued to drink merrily.

The tavern was like any other one. Dark woods were worn down and scratched. Broken tables and chairs littered the area. The cups were all metal and had dents in their sides. Cards were set out at every table and peanuts were thrown across the floor. Ashtrays lay upon the bar and were filled to the brim with cigarettes. Smoke filled the air and caused a hazy film in the air. There were pictures of happier times upon the walls and the television played shows from years ago. No one could make movies will fearing to be turned into a monster. There was no room for entertainment anymore. Everyday was a fight for your life.

"Syaoran."

"Callahan," Syaoran replied as he nodded to the bartender, who had broad shoulders and dark coloring. His skin was bronzed, his eyes gray and his hair was black. There were wrinkles at the sides of his eyes and mouth that showed that he had once laughed loud and hard. There was no laughter anymore. He wore a plain green shirt and blue jeans. He had tied a white apron around his waist.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like it too."

The short conversation was over between them. There was no point in talking about Syaoran's occupation. Everyone knew he was the dragon blade master and everyone knew that he continued to fail to make a dent in the vampire population. They were disappointed in their chosen one and Syaoran knew it, but he ignored their concerns. It wasn't as if he choice to be the chosen on. He even wished he had never picked up the dragon blade.

Taking a sip of his cool vodka, he felt the liquid burn down his throat and singe his soul. He didn't think he could continue to do this much longer. He wasn't getting anywhere, but what else could he do? Quit? And do what? Hide in his home like everyone else did? Shaking his head, he knew he couldn't hide from the dark.

There was once a time when his lips formed a smile, but now they rarely were ever upturned. His amber eyes were once filled with merriment and innocence… now they were filled with the horrors that filled his vision everyday. Young children with bloody fangs, innocent girls with tainted hands and once friends with red eyes.

Setting his glass down, he nodded at Callahan and then walked towards the door. He then heard the laughing once again. He was so tired. He didn't think he could fight any more tonight, but he pushed the door open anyways. Walking slowly, he headed down another alleyway. There he saw a vampire standing over a fallen girl.

When would these people learn to stay indoors? They only made things worse. They only made the vampire population larger.

Getting his blade out, he walked towards the vampire prepared for a fight, but once the parasite saw the shiny silver sword flash, he made a run for it. Sighing, Syaoran was quite grateful. At least he was putting fear in some of them.

Now he had to deal with the girl. He stood right above her and noticed she wasn't bleeding. Maybe he had made it just in time. Hope filled his heart, but it never reached his amber orbs. If they didn't get her this time, they'd probably get her the next time since she foolishly ran out into the darkness.

"Are you okay?"

They girl fearfully looked up at him and tried to pull herself from the ground. She was half frightened to death. He put his blade away and held out a hand from her. She didn't grab it; she merely tried to lift herself up again.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Her auburn locks were curled again her white neck and her green orbs shined like precious emeralds. Her skin was like pure snow and her cheeks were flushed pink. She wore a modest blue dress that stopped shortly before her knees and blue heels. It had spaghetti straps and showed off the curves of her body. There was a black ribbon tied up her leg (imagine the ribbons from the second CCS movie).

"Can you talk?" Syaoran asked after a few minutes of pure silence between them.

She looked like she wanted to open her mouth, but then thought against it. She shook her head and held her throat.

"That's what I thought," he said as he lifted her from the ground and held her in his arms, "I better get you into safety. You can stay with me tonight, but after that you are on your own. Just a tip though. Don't come out at night if you don't know how to fight."

She didn't answer his comments. She merely put his head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was the first time since the attack that she felt truly safe.

Ten minutes later she opened her eyes and found herself fast asleep on a couch in a strange place. Blinking for a few moments, she realized that she was probably in the hunter's home. She lifted herself up and walked towards the bathroom. She wiped the remnants of sleep out of her eyes and ran a pale hand through her limp locks. She reached out for the doorknob and twisted it softly. Locking the door behind her, she roamed towards the bathroom mirror slowly.

She tried desperately to find her reflection even though she knew she would never see it again. Tears filled her green orbs as she opened her mouth. Two white fangs flashed out of her lips and she was choked with emotion. She was still a monster. It hadn't been a horrible dream.

What was she going to do? Was the hunter going to kill her?

**Question and Answer Section:**

Q: Didn't you try to make this a Kingdom Hearts fanfic?

A: Yes, I'd say no offense, but I mean to be offensive. KH readers are (why do people only put two stars to represent cuss words? There are no cuss words that are two letters long. Someone please explain this to me), pretty much.

Q: Why do you say that?

A: They really didn't take kindly to me. Pretty much they were hostile, but whatever. I just wanted to try something different. I decided to go back to what I know and love and that is CCS.

Q: So, you are writing yet another new fanfic?

A: Hai. I know that I shouldn't be, but I really wanted to write another vampire fanfic.

Q: It actually came out quite well. Did you expect to put this much detail into it?

A: I really love all of the detail I added. There are only a few lines of dialogue. I thought this would appeal to the KH readers, but apparently they enjoy some other type of writing. Anyways, I don't want to talk about that experience any more. It's not worth my time, but thanks to those KH readers who reviewed though. There were some nice people (cough only a few though)

Q: We are glad that you are back on the CCS board.

A: I plan on staying here and never trying anything new again. Too much hassle. But, blah I don't want to talk about that anymore.

Q: Okay, okay. So what are your upcoming plans? Updating any other fanfics?

A: I should be updating again soon. I'm waiting for my break to come in about a month and that is when things will really start to flow.

Q: So, what is Syaoran going to do when he finds out that Sakura is a vampire?

A: Now, why would I give that away all ready?

Q: Just testing you. We want answers and updates soon.

A: And I hope to provide them. Anyways, no more questions. I'm done for the entire week. I need a break!

Q: So can your vampires be killed? People change the details all of the time. Garlic? Stake through the heart?

A: I think I'd like to stay with the silver weapons, but I haven't totally made up my mind. One thing I do know for sure is that they cannot walk during the day. Who ever decided they could wear sun block or something was stupid.

Q: So how is Sakura going to hide her vampire tendencies? I mean Syaoran is a day walker.

A: Syaoran works during the night though and sleeps during the day, for the most part. Sakura will manage to hide it… just wait and see.

Q: Are the other CCS characters going to make an appearance?

A: Very shortly, yes. I'm not telling you which ones are vampires and which ones are human though!

Q: What? You are going to make some other our favorites vampires?

A: Maybe, maybe not.

Q: So, did those two vampires turn Sakura?

A: No, Sakura was actually all ready a vampire before Syaoran saved her. Her hair covers her bite mark. That is why he didn't see any blond on her. But, anyways… I'm going to go to sleep. I feel terrible.

Q: We hope you feel better!

A: Yeah, me too. I hope you enjoy that fic.

I LOVE YOU CCS READERS! I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU EVER AGAIN!


	2. Make Me Feel Alive

Blood Thirst

**Inspirational Music:** Ross Copperman's entire CD. Mostly the song They'll Never Know.

**Note:** I am taking beta reader requests. If you want me to become your beta reader just message me! Right now I am working with Dark Mirth. Check out her fanfic Curses. It is great and I'm not just saying that because I'm her beta reader!

Blood Thirst

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

**Last Time on Blood Thirst:**

We entered a lightless world where only the ignorant entered the darkness of night. After Syaoran couldn't save an innocent girl from the creatures, he ran into another. Little does he know that she's hiding a secret; She too is a vampire.

**This Time on Blood Thirst:**

She awoke surrounded by darkness. Despite this, she couldn't open her eyes. She tried opening her green orbs slowly, but sleep was still causing her trouble. She couldn't quite focus. Her head felt heavy and she couldn't get her limbs to rise. Her throat felt parched. She had silently cried herself to sleep and her eyes felt as dry as a desert. She closed them as she felt the same tears she cried last night fill her eyes.

Her skin felt chilled. Goosebumps rose upon her limbs. Would she always feel this cold? Would she always feel this dead? She didn't feel alive anymore. She couldn't feel her heartbeat, her blood pump or herself breath. She knew she had to be doing these things, but couldn't feel it. She felt nothing. She didn't even feel relieved at being saved by the hunter. She wished he had killed her too.

She had wanted him to plunge his knife into her heart. She wanted to feel her own blood drip down her body. Maybe then she would feel warmth-the own warmth of her blood. She wanted to feel death, so she could be free from her curse. She felt broken inside.

She opened her eyes again and felt tears fall down her pale cheeks. She was still wearing her blue dress, but it looked limp. Her body had wrinkled it. Her shoes were left lifelessly on the oak wood floor and the strings were tangled.

Wrapped around her body was a black blanket that must have been provided by the hunter. Her head rested upon a feather pillow. Despite the blanket, she still felt cold inside. She looked up at the ceiling as tears continued to pour from her eyes. It felt like the energy had been drained out of her. She was left feeling weary and somnolent.

There was a fan above her head. It was made out of a dark wood and there were four lights attached to it. She watched it spin as time ticked past. Cold air was pushed towards her limp body by the revolving blades.

She shivered underneath the blanket and her face felt frozen. Her tears felt like ice crystals upon her cheeks. She looked around the room for a moment. The ceilings were very high. Every window was completely covered by dark drapes. There were wooden floors and dark painted walls. There were few pictures. The rare pictures she had seen had lifeless forms on them. No human faces. No life in them.

There was a staircase that led up to what she suspected to be the hunter's room. On the lower floor was the front room where she laid, a kitchen, a guest room and a bathroom. She didn't mind the dark. In fact, she needed it to survive, but she wondered why the hunter surrounded himself by the darkness.

Did he want to live like the vampires he killed? Was he trying to get into their head by following their habits? Was he too as lifeless as her? Did he feel the cold and death she felt?

She removed the blanket from her body. It wasn't helping her anyways. Her feet hit the ground as she tried to pull her body up. Her hands laid lifelessly at her side. Her hair was limp upon her face and she tried running a hand through it. She put her fingers to her temple and felt the headache spread and pound.

She closed her eyes again and sighed. Pushing herself off of the gray couch she then walked slowly towards the bathroom. She felt like she was floating. The floors were cold and smooth, but she didn't feel it. She wanted to rub her palms upon it just to see if she could feel anything, but knew that it was useless to even try. She was dead to this world. She couldn't feel the pleasure of a smooth floor.

The door creaked as it opened. She dared to turn on the lights. It blinded her. Her head pounded louder. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have any tears left in her. She placed her palms upon the white sink and felt her head fall. She couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror. She knew that she wouldn't see anything. She had lost her reflection and her identity.

She had managed to create two more tears and she heard them fall upon the smooth, white surface of the bathroom sink. She opened her eyes and felt herself strip down. Her blue dress pooled at her feet and she removed her under garments. She was naked as she felt inside. She felt raped of her emotions- raped of her soul.

The marks on her neck were the only thing on her body that had color. They looked like they glowed a vicious red.

She felt blood rush to the spot. A cry tore from her mouth as she ran out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She searched the drawers until she found what she was looking for. There was a gleam in her hand as she ran back towards the bathroom.

In her hand was a sharp blade. She raised it to her neck and in one smooth move made a cut over the fang marks. She didn't cry out because she felt no pain. She wanted to remove the marks. She couldn't stand feeling them upon her neck.

As she felt herself start to heal, she cut at the wound again. She started to cry again. Could she never remove these fang marks? She cut herself over and over again. Blood spilled out from her neck and the white bathroom was slowly turning red. She felt blood run down her body and fall upon her feet. She dropped the knife upon the tiled floor and heard it cling. She made bloody foot prints as she walked towards the shower.

She turned the water on as hot as it went. The blood mixed with the water and ran towards the drain. She curled herself up into a ball. Her wounds stung and the water made it feel as she poison was seeping into her blood stream. She cried out over and over again. She sounded like a wounded animal and that is exactly how she felt.

She stopped the water just in time to hear rapid footsteps. She stepped out of the shower and felt the water drip down her body. She picked up the knife and tossed it in the lower, bathroom cabinet.

She opened the bathroom door and steam rolled out of the room. She was ready for the hunter to kill her. She closed her eyes and waited from him to stab her. She wanted to feel his blade pierce her heart.

She was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her limp body instead. She couldn't seem to hear what he was saying as he cradled her body in his arms. He picked her up and ran towards his couch. He sat her down gently and slowly moved her hair out of her face. She looked at him, but she couldn't understand what was going on. Confusion filled her senses.

She watched him run to his kitchen and slam open up a cabinet door. He grabbed bandages and then ran towards her. He put Neosporin and other healing herbs upon her neck and bandaged the wound. He covered her naked body with the blanket and she just blinked. He seemed to be asking her questions, but she couldn't understand anything.

She felt him run a warm cloth over her neck and shoulders. He was trying to wash away so of the remaining blood stains.

She tried to speak, but she had no voice. She felt her fangs in her mouth with her tongue and felt limp again. She cocked her head as he ran his hand over her hair once again. Concern was written upon his features. His hair was messy and his eyes were still trying to clear themselves from sleep. He wore only a pair of black pajama pants. His chest was bare. Both his chest and his pants had gotten damp from her wet body.

She lifted her hand to touch his chest. She searched for a heart beat and felt one. He looked up at her in confusion. He put his hand over hers and she finally felt some warmth enter into her body for the first time.

He was very toned. His muscles were defined and seemed like they were sculpted into his body. His heart beat loudly against her hand. She couldn't seem to breath.

They stayed like that for a while and then he spoke again, "I should have noticed that you were injured last night. The wound reopened didn't it?"

She could only nod. The confusion slowly started to melt away. He thought the other vampire had hurt her. Her hand fell away from his chest and rested upon her neck. Had she removed the fang marks? Why didn't they heal as fast as the wounds she self-inflicted had?

"I'm sorry I didn't notice last night," he repeated himself, as if he was trying to snap her out of her dream world. He then stood up and walked away again. She heard his footsteps, but didn't let her eyes follow his form.

He retuned once again and handed her a black notebook with a rose upon it. He then handed her a pen. "You voice box must have been damaged last night. You can use this. Will you speak to me?"

She looked in his amber orbs and nodded. Sitting up, she then opened up the book slowly and rubbed her fingers upon the pages. She picked up the pen in her right hand and felt herself write. The pen scratched against the paper and the sound echoed through out the room.

"I'm lost."

She didn't even know what that meant exactly. Her life was lost? Her soul was lost? Emotionally, was she lost? Had she been trying to remove the fang marks? Or had she been trying to take her life? Was she so messed up that she didn't know? So messed up that she couldn't tell the difference?

He took a while to answer. "I'm lost too. I think we all are."

She flickered her eyes up at him and tears started to roll down her cheeks once again. He wrapped his arms around her once again and let her body rest upon his. He ran his hand through her wet locks and murmured words that she couldn't her. Her body was racked with emotions. She felt like she was convulsing. Her mouth couldn't even form any sound. She rested her head upon his shoulder and felt her tears run down upon his skin.

"It's all right. You're going to be all right," he murmured.

But, she wasn't all right. Nothing was going to be right ever again. She was a monster; the same monster that he had sworn to destroy. She cried harder at the though. He was helping his own enemy.

Insert Line

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Syaoran felt the young woman fall asleep in his arms. She had cried for an entire hour. He had felt the sobs and pain seep from her body. Her tears were still wet upon his chest. He slowly had inched her towards the couch so she could lay down. He cradled her head in his lap and continued to run his hand through her locks.

He rewrapped the blanket around her naked form. What was her story? Did she have any family? Or was she truly lost like she had written? Being attacked by the vampire had taken an extreme toll on her. She had not only lost her voice, but she had also lost the will to live.

When he had seen her standing there, blood and water dripping from her body, he had felt himself cry out for her. He had felt like he too had been dying. She had looked just like death.

It had been such a long time since he held another human being in his arms. He didn't let himself get attached to people, because he knew they never stuck around long. He had lost his entire family years ago in a fire. They had been stuck in the battle of humans against vampires, just like he was now, and they had lost. The battle never seemed to be getting closer to an end.

He looked at the girl in his arms and let himself drift back to a time in his early teen years when life had been free for love and kind emotions. Since his family's death he had thought he had lost the ability to feel love, but the girl in his arms had proved him wrong.

When he had seen her stand there lifeless in the doorway of his bathroom, he had felt his heart lurch and fall. He thought all of those emotions had been destroyed in the fire with his family. He had been wrong.

He knew that he had to heal this girl if it was the last thing he did. He had to repair the damage that life had brought down on her. He wanted her to smile at him and to speak to him. He wanted to feel warmth spread through out her body.

For the first time since the fire, he had another mission besides disposing of vampires. He was going to help the young woman in his arms. He was going to keep trying to rid the world of darkness, so that his girl could feel the light and love that he had felt when he picked her up.

(**Note:** I'm sure you guys are going to think that I rushed the love thing too fast, but note that I didn't say he was in love with Sakura, just that she made him feel love again. There is a difference. There's the love where you want to get married and life happily ever after and there is the love where you truly feel one hundred percent close to a person and want to protect them from everything that is wrong with the world.)

After fifteen minutes or so, Syaoran slide the young woman's head down upon the pillow and lifted himself from the couch. He walked past the wet and bloody footprints to his bathroom and was shocked. All of this blood was from that tiny female?

He crouched down and rubbed his finger through one of the puddles of the girl's blood. He felt death echoing through out the bathroom. He stood up slowly and walked towards the bathroom closet to get cleaning supplies.

For hours he tried to remove all of the blood and water that stained the bathroom floors. He didn't want her waking up to remember this horror again. He didn't want her seeing her own life spilled upon his bathroom floors.

He rubbed and sprayed. He washed and cleaned. He was tired from his head to his toes, but he had removed every spec of blood from the bathroom and front room. He had thrown all of the bloody towels and cleaning supplies away. He replaced the bandaged and healing herbs back into the kitchen as well.

He removed the rest of his clothing and entered the shower. He felt the tension melt away from his shoulder blades as the warm water trickled down his blades. He ran his tired fingers through his hair and breathed in the warm steam. He felt his lungs open up.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder way. His ears perked up as he heard the bathroom door open. He didn't move a muscle, even as the shower door open and the girl stepped in. He was completely aware of her naked form. He felt his eyes widen a little as she handed him a piece of paper.

It simply said, "Thank you."

He looked confused as she turned it over. The water was slowly seeping into the paper and smudging the print.

"Make me feel again."

He let the paper fall from his fingertips. It seeped into a puddle on the shower floor. The print was washed away and soon was the paper as it traveled towards the drain.

He searched her emerald orbs as she put her hand upon his chest to feel his heart once again.

He didn't know how to react emotionally, but his body reacted for him. He reached out and touched her face and her bandaged neck. He then cupped her face and brought her lips towards his. When their lips met, sparks seemed to fly. They both became more and more desperate as the kiss deepened. Syaoran pressed her harder upon the shower wall.

He pulled away from her to breathe and he said, "Make me feel again too."

She kissed him once again and his voice pleaded, "Please. Please make me feel."

And so, she did.

Q and A Section

Q: First off, wow is all that I can say. A: Thanks. I worked hard on this.

Q: Now on to the questions. Didn't you say that Syaoran didn't see any blood on Sakura in the last chapter?

A: Yes, I did.

Q: So, why did he think that the vampire made the wound?

A: The human mind tries to rationalize things. He wouldn't want to picture this young girl trying to cut away at a fang wound. He wouldn't want to imagine her trying to take her own life. Your mind tries to shield you away from painful things like that.

Q: So it's easier to think that he missed the wound than to think that she was trying to kill herself?

A: Basically. It's human nature.

Q: What was with the note in the middle of the story? How come you didn't wait to answer the love question here?

A: I thought it was necessary to let the readers into my thought process. I didn't want them to stop reading and think "Oh, just another writing moving their relationship too fast." I knew they were going to think even worse of me after that love making scene, so I tried to head off the comments.

Q: What was with that love scene anyways?

A: Sakura and Syaoran are searching for basic emotions here. They are two people who have been stripped of all emotions. Sakura is searching for life while Syaoran is searching for meaning. They needed to make love to try to make them realize that they are still alive; they can still feel.

Q: So, what are your vampire rules? Have you figure them out?

A: Well as you can tell. My vampires can heal faster than normal humans. To be killed they have to be staked in the heart by a silver blade or be decapitated. Their eyes change colors when they drinking and feeding. Sometimes if they are really evil they change colors forever. They can't wait around during the daytime.

Q: So, is Sakura's wound going to just heal? Will the fang marks still show?

A: You will have to wait and see. I'm not giving it away.

Q: Why didn't you use Sakura's name in the chapter?

A: I'm glad you noticed that. I don't want to start using her name until she actually introduces herself to Syaoran. She has to come to terms with herself. Right now she feels as if she is broken and has no identity. Giving her name to Syaoran will be the first step towards the recovery of her soul and identity.

Q: So, Sakura can be cured? She can gain those things back?

A: Again, I am not giving anything away! Just tune in for next time!

Q: Aw, I hate you.

A: I hate you too, sweety! Please read and review. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Oh, take notice that I did edit the last chapter. I accidentally let Sakura look in the mirror to see her fangs. Ha ha. Just like me to forget that vampires don't have a reflection! Anyways please review. This was one of my longest chapters ever. So, I'm pretty proud. There is always more to come. Note again, of course, this doesn't mean I will update my other fanfics. I always wait for inspiration and it doesn't always from in a timely fashion. Also, be lucky you are reading this right now. I was going to wait until I let one of my beta readers read this, but I just couldn't wait that long!


End file.
